


Crush On You

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [6]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:49:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: “You like when I choke you?” + any pair really, but ooooh, Techienician?





	Crush On You

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Choking, role play

“Do you like that?” Techie gasped, pressing down harder on Matt. He watched as the fringes of Matt’s face turned a deeper red, felt his fingers scrabbling over his body. 

“Do you like it when I choke you?” he moaned, throwing his head back. He could feel Matt’s struggles weaken, his hands slipping from Techie’s sweat slick thighs. 

“How does it feel when I crush you?” Techie said as he bared down with all his weight. Under him he could feel Matt go still and silent… right before he burst out laughing. 

“Mattie!” Techie cried, covering his face with his hands, as Matt shuffled out from under Techie’s spread legs. 

“I’m sorry baby,” he said, biting his lip to try to smother his laughter. 

“You s-said you were ok...ok with t-this,” Techie complained, the words muffled by this hands. 

“I know, I know,” Matt said, running his hands along Techie’s sides. “Just… crushing me? Babe, I can lift you with one hand.”

Techie peered at Matt from between the lank strands of his hair. 

“I’m sorry,” Matt said, pressing a kiss to the tip of Techie’s nose through his hair. “I didn’t mean to laugh.”

“R-really?”

“Really.”

Techie smiled and wrapped his arms around Matt’s neck. 

“So.. do you wanna try again?”

Techie sat back and pressed a hand loosely against Matt’s neck, pressing him back into the bed. 

“Yes,” he said, a wicked glint back in his eye, “m-make me feel good,” his hand flexed around Matt’s throat, “or you’ll pay.”


End file.
